


Большие вещи приходят в маленьких упаковках.

by Saysly



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Abuse, Abusive Relationships, Crying, Daddy Kink, Dysfunctional Relationships, Humiliation, M/M, Oral Sex, Rape/Non-con Elements, Small Penis, Speech Disorders, Stuttering, Verbal Humiliation, lisping, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 22:22:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8119774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saysly/pseuds/Saysly





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [big things come in small packages](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7075717) by [hobbitual](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbitual/pseuds/hobbitual). 



Джек с Броком к данному моменту флиртовали уже несколько недель.

Это началось, когда Джек вошел в кабинет Брока, не постучав, бесцеремонно швырнул на его стол пачку документов и смотрел, как на лице Брока очаровательно беспомощное выражение удивления сменяется патентованной стервозной миной, вид которой Джек успел полюбить за несколько прошедших месяцев. Брок резко встал, заставив свой стул откатиться и врезаться в стену, хлопнул ладонями по беспорядочно заваливавшим стол файлам и папкам и успел произнести: «Слушай, засранец», прежде чем Джек сжал его запястья и дернул к себе через стол, ловя нижнюю губу Брока между зубами. Джек ждал, пока Брок не погрузится в поцелуй, прикрыв глаза точно по расписанию, а затем плавным движением отпустил его руки и любовался, как попытавшийся потянуться за бо́льшим Брок съехал лицом вниз со стола на пол, разбрасывая и сминая оказавшиеся под ним документы.

Этого хватило, чтобы вынудить Брока следовать за Джеком везде подобно потерявшемуся щенку в надежде получить еще один поцелуй, при этом старательно скрывая свое желание. Это включало пристальные взгляды Брока на Джека в течение длительных периодов, пока Джек не решал посмотреть в ответ, от чего Брок хмурился и злобно спрашивал у Джека, чего он пялится, а также появление Брока из ниоткуда во всех местах, где находился Джек. На прямой вопрос об этом Брок сваливал всё на свои командирские обязанности и настаивал, что просто хотел убедиться, что Джек не «портит что-нибудь важное».

Это привело к первому разу, когда Джек начал замечать кое-что странное (точнее, достаточное странное, чтобы он не мог это игнорировать) в поведении Брока.

Когда они целовались, Брок _отстранял_ от Джека нижнюю часть тела. Если Джек пытался прижать его ближе, чтобы показать, как у него стояло на Брока, тот производил тактическое маневрирование, чтобы заставить Джека остановиться и сохранять приличную дистанцию, не разрывая при этом поцелуя. Если Джек пытался сократить расстояние, снова притягивая его к себе, Брок внезапно вспоминал о каких-то делах, которые он позабыл сделать, и с извиняющимся поцелуем в губы Джека уносился прочь из очередного укромного уголка, в котором они обжимались последние пять минут.

Когда Джеку надоело прятаться по редко используемым коридорам и кладовкам, он начал водить Брока к себе домой ради столь необходимого уединения. Какой бы забавной ни была роль озабоченного подростка, плюющего, где именно они обжимаются, пока ему удается наложить руки на Брока (весьма сомнительно, потому что Брок свою роль играл превосходно, практически без усилий, как будто никогда не покидал этот этап своей жизни), было приятно для разнообразия избавиться от необходимости каждый раз уходить с синими яйцами. Они благополучно продвинулись от поцелуев к дрочке, когда Брок доводил Джека до разрядки руками. Опробованные пару раз отсосы довели Брока до крайней степени огорчения собственной неспособностью принять больше половины члена Джека в рот, так что в качестве компромисса и ради сохранения в Броке покладистости Джек позволил ему дрочить руками, держа головку члена на языке.

Оставалась лишь одна вещь, которую Джек считал скорее странностью, чем неудобством или проблемой. Брок никогда не позволял ему ответить взаимностью. В любой другой ситуации и с кем угодно другим Джеку было бы насрать. Если Брок не хотел кончить, это его право (хотя Джек практически был уверен, что Брок спустил в штаны как минимум один раз) — однако вот это самое избегание привлекло внимание.

Брок никогда не снимал штаны. Рубашку — да, в большинстве случаев, — Джеку нравился его пресс, и Брок не возражал против внимания. Однако всё, что располагалось ниже пояса, выходило за границы допустимого. Если Джек случайно задевал его пах, Брок напрягался до такой степени, что неловко становилось уже обоим, и Джеку приходилось успокаивать его неразрывными поцелуями ровно столько времени, сколько требовалось Броку, чтобы снова расслабиться. При этом, если Джек намеренно тянулся, чтобы коснуться Брока или расстегнуть его штаны, тот мягко перемещал его руку в другое место на своем теле — порой на грудь, чтобы Джек поиграл с его сосками, иногда на задницу, чтобы Джек мог делать с ней всё, что вздумается (но только поверх штанов). Джек не понимал, почему реакция Брока так сильно различалась в зависимости от того, было ли прикосновение случайным или преднамеренным, но Джек не понимал многого в Броке.

 

 

Прямо сейчас Брок вытирает сперму Джека со своих губ своей же рубашкой. Джек безмятежно наблюдает за ним, все еще находясь под кайфом от недавнего оргазма. Брок сидит на полу на коленях, раздвинув ноги, и Джек не может отвести взгляд от его паха. Его глаза скользят по ткани брюк, обтягивающей крепкие бедра, по молнии, застегнутой до самого верха, по пуговице, которая ни за что не расстегнется, если ей кто-нибудь не поможет.

— Что? — спрашивает Брок, выдергивая Джека из медитативного состояния.

— Что что? — отзывается Джек, глядя вниз на Брока из своего кресла.

— На что ты пялишься, придурок? — Брок начинает натягивать свою рубашку, однако, вспомнив, что делал с ней минуту назад, он швыряет ее в Джека, сумевшего ловко избежать попадания собственной спермы в лицо.

— Ты хорошо выглядишь, — обыденно произносит Джек. — Полуголый мальчик у меня дома, разве мне нельзя любоваться?

Брок фыркает и опускает задницу на пятки.  
— Я старше тебя.  
Джек не пропускает того, как он отводит взгляд в сторону, словно ему неловко от этого факта.

— Только по возрасту, — отзывается он, ухмыляясь, когда Брок закатывает глаза.

Джек встает с кресла и преодолевает небольшое расстояние, остановившись перед Броком и глядя на него сейчас с еще бо́льшей разницей в росте. Брок не двигается, только смотрит вверх на него огромными карими глазами, вечно раскрывающими его настоящие чувства.

В этих глазах отражается удивление, когда Джек встает на колени, не совсем на одном уровне с Броком, учитывая разницу в их росте, однако довольно близко. Взгляд Джека снова опускается на ширинку Брока, пальцы нервно подергиваются на бедрах.

— Что ты… делаешь? — спрашивает Брок, запнувшись из-за того, что его голос сорвался на последнем слове. Он пытается проследить, куда смотрит Джек, и по его телу начинает разливаться напряжение. — Почему ты пялишься на мой член?

— Сказал, что ты полуголый, да? — тихо отвечает Джек. — Задумался, когда я увижу остальное.

— Не увидишь, — огрызается Брок, стратегически (по его мнению) кладя руки перед собой, ладонями на пол. — Я тебе не шлюха за два доллара, засранец.

— Я и не говорил этого, — отвечает Джек, медленно спуская руки вниз по бедрам ближе к островку пола между ними. Брок следит за ним, но его взгляд мечется, словно он пытается решить — то ли держать под присмотром руки Джека, то ли его лицо. Джеку любопытно, что за выражение у него сейчас.

— Прекрати, — жёстко говорит Брок, но его голос подрагивает.

— Что ты прячешь? — спрашивает Джек. — Чего ты боишься?

— Я не боюсь. Отстань от меня. — Брок смещается, чтобы высвободить ноги из-под себя и встать. — Я ухожу домой.

— Неа, — отвечает Джек и бросается вперед, сшибая Брока и роняя их обоих на пол.

В результате Джек оказывается сверху на Броке, лежащем на животе и неспособном выбраться из-под его веса. Брок цепляется за пол, обдирая пальцы в попытке ударить или сбросить Джека.

— Слезь с меня! — кричит он, пытаясь перевернуть их обоих. — Слезь, ты, чертов... нет! Нет!

— Просто дай мне посмотреть, — требует Джек, пытаясь забраться пальцами под Брока и расстегнуть его штаны. Учитывая усердие, с которым Брок вырывается и сопротивляется, сделать это непросто. — Какого хрена ты там прячешь? Двадцать пять, тридцать сантиметров? Думаешь, я не смогу с этим справиться?

— Заткнись нахрен, — почти кричит Брок. — Стой, ст... ох! — Джек ухитряется перевернуть его обратно на спину, ненароком стукнув затылком об пол. Брок машинально вскидывает руку, чтобы потереть ушибленный затылок, но тут же возвращает обратно, чтобы прикрыть пах, когда осознает свою ошибку. Однако для Джека это становится удачной возможностью, он перехватывает пальцы Брока и выгибает их назад с достаточной силой, чтобы заставить Брока взвизгнуть. — Прости, — говорит Джек со смехом в голосе, перечеркивающим все его извинения.

Он опускает вторую руку на пуговицу ширинки, готовый открыть ее, когда Брок снова кричит на него, требуя остановиться. Только...

Показалось, или Брок шепелявил?

— Что это было? — спрашивает Джек. Они оба практически застыли на месте, ладонь Джека на ширинке Брока, вторая больно сжимает одну его руку, тогда как другой Брок цепляется за пол. — Повтори это.

— Нет, — отказывается Брок, и в его глазах блестят подступающие слезы. — Нет, Джек...

— Не зови меня так, — говорит Джек, с возрастающим восторгом следя за тем, как глаза Брока становятся шире и мокрее. — Ты всегда зовешь меня Роллинзом. Почему ты не делаешь этого теперь?

— Джек, ф-фто-стой, — Брок заикается, пытаясь контролировать свою шепелявость. Черт побери, он всерьез шепелявит, кто бы мог подумать?

— Вот оно, — произносит Джек. — Произнеси мое имя и я остановлюсь. Обещаю.

Брок смотрит на него — с покрасневшим лицом, с текущими по щекам слезами. Джек выдает ему максимально честный взгляд, на который способен.

— Ро-ро-роллинф, — выдавливает Брок, и в его глазах светится такая надежда, как будто он в самом деле поверил, что Джек сказал ему правду.

Джек расстегивает пуговицу на его ширинке, и крики Брока звучат как музыка.

— Нет! Ты фка... блядь, фто... стой! По-пожалуйста, Джек, я не хочу... боже, — Брок кричит, безрезультатно вырываясь, всхлипывая, когда Джек тянет вниз собачку молнии. Брок сдается, давая Джеку разрешение, и обмякает, уставившись в потолок.

Джек стягивает с него штаны вместе с бельем и, когда наконец видит, в чем всё дело, не может удержать себя от воркования.

Член Брока размером едва в десяток сантиметров.

— И ты только из-за этого так смущался? — спрашивает Джек, наклоняясь ближе, чтобы как следует его рассмотреть. — Он милый. Подходит твоей детской шепелявости.

Брок дергается вперед, без сомнения, намереваясь врезать Джеку в челюсть, если судить по выражению его лица, но Джек берет его член указательным и большим пальцем и сжимает. Ухмыляясь, он смотрит, как Брок, едва не окосев от боли, падает на пол, снова сдаваясь.

— Я теб-бя ненавижу, — выдавливает Брок прерывающимся от сдерживаемых рыданий голосом.

— Еще и заикаешься? — уточняет Джек, хмыкая, когда Брок бьет кулаком по полу, не доверяя собственному языку выругаться. — Как давно это у тебя? Наверное, с давних пор, да? Сумел взять всё под контроль. Я никогда не слышал, чтобы ты выдавал себя.

Брок предпочитает промолчать в этот раз. Джек слышит, как он тяжело дышит через нос.

— Не могу сказать, что я удивлен, — произносит Джек. Он начинает поглаживать член Брока, используя всего лишь три пальца. — Ты очень маленький. — Он замирает на мгновение. — Даже, блядь, не начинай, иначе я еще хуже сделаю. — Брок разжимает кулаки, и Джек продолжает свои действия.

Член Брока увеличивается всего лишь на пару сантиметров. Совсем скоро головка начинает сочится смазкой, и Джек смеется при виде этого.  
— Я чуть было не начал думать, что ты не сможешь кончить. Глупо с моей стороны. Я же видел, как ты спустил в штаны, а потом притворялся, будто у тебя нет времени. — Брок снова начинает всхлипывать, почти вынуждая Джека пожалеть его. — Эй, ну не плачь, все в порядке. Нельзя же ожидать бо́льшего от маленьких мальчиков. Хочешь, я буду твоим папочкой, тебе станет от этого лучше?

Брок пытается перевернуться, и Джек позволяет ему, ровно настолько, чтобы он мог уткнуться щекой в пол и накрыть рукой глаза, но так, чтобы Джеку по-прежнему был доступен его член.

— Почему ты де-делаешь это фо-фо... со мной, блядь, — рычит Брок приглушенным рукой голосом. Он сместился достаточно, чтобы Джеку было видно его лицо и горящие ненавистью покрасневшие глаза. Суровый взгляд испорчен все еще текущими слезами. — Что, черт побери, я те-тебе сделал?

Джек пожимает плечами и криво ухмыляется в ответ.  
— Ничего. Ты мне нравишься.  
И с этими словами он наклоняется и берет член Брока в рот вместе с яйцами. Он почти гордится собой, что они поместились, но это длится всего лишь мгновение, пока ему не приходится приложить все силы, прижимая взбрыкнувшего Брока к полу, чтобы избежать удара локтем в нос.

— А-ах! — кричит Брок, его стоны быстро оборачиваются всхлипами, он извивается под Джеком, став слишком чувствительным.

Джек перекатывает языком яйца Брока во рту, наслаждаясь издаваемыми им звуками. Выпустив яйца изо рта, он сосредотачивает всё внимание только на его члене, с силой его посасывая. Это, наверное, будет единственным разом, когда он отсасывает Броку. Его член, пусть миленький и уморительно жалкий, как и все в Броке, все-таки слишком маленький, чтобы им можно было по-настоящему наслаждаться. Ужасно обидно, что сам Джек кончил совсем недавно — было бы интересно посмотреть, как их члены лежат рядом друг с другом, насколько превосходит Джек Брока.

Джек разглаживает язык под членом Брока, пытаясь понять, такой же он ширины или меньше, когда Брок напрягается и начинает мелко вздрагивать — знак, что он вот-вот кончит. Джек вздыхает, раздосадованный, что все так быстро завершилось, и прижимает губы к стволу Брока. Тот начинает выплескиваться, и поток семени оказывается весьма впечатляющим для его члена — хотя, яйца-то у него обычного размера, так что, наверное, в этом нет ничего странного.

Джек мысленно пожимает плечами и глотает, дожидаясь, пока пройдет посторгазменный шок, прежде чем отстраняется.

Он садится и наблюдает за тем, как Брок приходит в себя.  
— Ну, разве это не было мило с моей стороны? — спрашивает Джек, ухмыляясь в ответ на взбешенный взгляд Брока. — Я отвечаю добром на добро.

— Ид-ди на хрен, — выдает Брок и пытается встать. Это оказывается ошибкой, поскольку его штаны так и болтаются у него вокруг лодыжек, и Джек молча смотрит за тем, как Брок спотыкается о перекрученную ткань и едва не врезается лицом в пол. Он быстро встает и помогает Броку подняться, игнорируя попытки оттолкнуть его. Джек надевает на Брока штаны и застегивает обратно молнию и пуговицу, только после этого позволяя Броку отпихнуть себя. Как только руки Джека отпускают его, Брок сбегает в сторону ванной, и Джек закатывает глаза на звук двери, захлопнувшейся с такой силой, что на ней могло треснуть дерево.

Брок сидит там почти два часа, его рыдания затихают примерно через полтора.

Когда он выходит, Джек сидит в кресле, глядя в ополовиненный стакан виски. Он поднимает взгляд на появление Брока. Тот выглядит так, будто его сшиб поезд — волосы растрепаны и торчат во все стороны, словно он тянул их, глаза красные, а на щеках застыли дорожки от слез. Хотя выражение его лица более привычное — снова тот самый стервозный взгляд.

Джек подумывает сказать что-нибудь саркастичное, однако решает промолчать. Он ждет, чтобы Брок первым сделал ход.

Брок смотрит на него добрую минуту, прежде чем открывает рот.

— Ты... — Он закусывает губу и отводит взгляд в сторону, прежде чем продолжить. — Ты правда думаешь, что он милый?

— Конечно. Иди сюда, присядь, — говорит Джек, хлопая себя по коленям. Брок смотрит на него еще с минуту, обдумывая предложение, в конечном итоге все-таки решая последовать словам Джека.

Забравшись на его колени, он сворачивается в клубок, спрятав голову под подбородок Джека. Выхватив из его рук стакан, он выпивает виски одним глотком. Закончив, он швыряет стакан в стену, где тот разлетается вдребезги.

— Я тебя ненавижу, — бормочет Брок, зарываясь лицом в шею Джека. — Просто охуеть как.

Джек ухмыляется и берет с подлокотника второй стакан, чтобы налить еще виски.


End file.
